


The Death Of Shepard

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Death, Gen, Mass Effect 2, Spaced - Freeform, Switch the pronouns and could be Male Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard last moments before death. ME2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my first Mass Effect Fic! just a short dabble that I threw together in literally 10 minutes. Don't kno if I'll do anymore, let me kno if I've done the death scene any justice and I'll see about doing more when I have time between my massive DA fic.

She opened her eyes to a darkness that never ended, seeing nothing but a blank colourless space that growed before her eyes.

She felt the cold touch of a single finger on her spin that spread a frost throughout her body; creeping into her lungs.

She felt the cold twist round her lungs blood pumped in to her body the frost clawing at her throat; her toes curl and her hands cramping.

She felt her spin arch as she fought to draw a breath. She saw the expanse of space and watched as a single star blinked out of existence as her eyes closed.

Peace was the last thing she felt.


End file.
